Vorágine
by kisecchi
Summary: Es por eso que Shizuo gruñe con furia cuando la ve al final de la calle: cabello corto como el suyo, sonrisa estúpida e hipnotizantes ojos carmesí. Shizaya. Genderswap.


_Durarara!_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Desde hace tiempo que tenía la idea de un genderswap de estos dos, y finalmente pude escribirlo. Espero les guste la idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Vorágine<strong>

* * *

><p>Heiwajima Shizuo no es una mujer cualquiera.<p>

Con su excesiva fuerza y su poca paciencia, es normal verla destruyendo lugares públicos y lanzando todo tipo de objetos —alguna que otra vez, incluso personas— por el aire. Muchos le temen, aunque no son pocos los que la persiguen por su belleza, arriesgando sus vidas al pedirle una cita. Tiene curvas como cualquier mujer, y unas piernas que, aunque sólo vistas por personas contadas con los dedos de una mano, son de envidiar, pero siempre están bien disimuladas por el corte de su pantalón. Vestida como un camarero, pues nunca le han gustado las polleras, se pasea por Ikebukuro con un constante cigarrillo colgando de sus labios y un par de lentes ridículos. Si no fuera por sus notorios pechos, sería confundida con un hombre, más que nada por su actitud varonil.

Aunque eso no le molesta tanto. Hay otras cosas que la fastidian mucho, mucho más. _Ella_, por ejemplo.

Es por eso que Shizuo gruñe con furia cuando la ve al final de la calle: cabello corto como el suyo, sonrisa estúpida e hipnotizantes ojos carmesí.

Orihara Izaya. También conocida como la mujer más odiosa del planeta.

—¡Shizu-chan! —exclama la susodicha, agitando un brazo cuando ubica su rubia cabellera. Se acerca a ella dando saltitos, la capucha de su chaqueta moviéndose junto a ella y el borde de su remera levantándose apenas unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que Shizuo vea la pálida piel de la cadera de su némesis—. Que bueno volver a verte —dice cuando le tiene en frente, una sonrisa sardónica delineando sus labios y el odio refulgiendo en sus ojos.

Shizuo ignora su comentario, y prácticamente le escupe en la cara:

—¿Qué demonios te dije acerca de venir a 'bukuro? No te quiero ni cerca de aquí, imbécil, así que mejor vete de una maldita vez.

Es la misma frase de siempre. Sabe que no logrará nada repitiéndosela, y terminará destruyendo medio distrito en un intento de hacer que la peste desaparezca de su vista y vuelva al lugar al que pertenece, o mejor aún, se ahogue en las profundidades de la bahía de Tokio.

Izaya acerca más su rostro al de la rubia.

—¿Y si no quiero? —Susurra contra los labios de Shizuo, y es allí cuando la recolectora de deudas percata el labial rojo de su boca, que es tan obscenamente llamativo que no entiende cómo no lo notó antes. Son pocas las ocasiones en las que Izaya se maquilla los labios, por lo que al instante sabe que ésta es una de _esas_ veces.

No puede evitar relamerse los labios de sólo pensarlo.

De todos modos, reacciona como siempre: le grita mientras la morocha se pierde entre la gente, aventa en su dirección lo primero que encuentra en su camino y no es hasta que se adentran en un callejón que la situación se torna diferente a las ordinarias.

La informante se deja acorralar (Shizuo lo nota porque la mujer es siempre tan ágil, que la manera en que fácilmente la atrapa contra la pared es un insulto a los años de experiencia de ambas), y cuando tiene a la rubia lo suficientemente cerca, saca su navaja de algún recóndito lugar y coloca el filo contra la yugular de su enemiga. Con la mano libre la toma del corbatín y acerca más sus rostros, dejando que la cuchilla apenas raspe la piel ajena, para dejar su marca personalizada.

Sus bocas se encuentran en un momento de puro frenesí, y segundos después las manos de Shizuo toman las caderas de la informante con fuerza que raya en la violencia y que hace que ésta suelte un jadeo que se pierde en la humedad de su boca. La mano que antes sostenía el corbatín de la recolectora de deudas ahora baja por su pecho, hasta posarse sobre uno de sus voluminosos pechos y aprieta, masajea y pasea su pulgar por el pezón erecto hasta lograr sonsacar un gemido gutural. Ese es el sonido que más le pone, y cuando se separan para respirar contra la boca de la otra Izaya nota lo húmeda que está sin la necesidad de siquiera un roce de la rubia.

Shizuo la mira con una mezcla de odio y lujuria, disfrutando la atención pero sin olvidarse de quién la brinda, y lo siguiente que siente es el sabor de su propia sangre y un leve pinchazo en su lengua, donde Izaya acaba de morder con saña.

La informante le da un empujoncito y Shizuo, muy ocupada con el disgusto que le causa el metálico sabor inundando su boca, se deja ser apartada sin rechistar. Izaya saca un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se limpia la cara, a sabiendas de que tiene el labial esparcido por todo el mentón y alrededor de la boca, y al terminar lo vuelve a guardar, alejándose de la otra mujer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Shizuo siente sangre escurriéndose por la esquina de su boca y cayendo por su quijada, y al pasarse la manga de la camisa con furia por el rostro, la llena de manchas color carmesí.

No sabe distinguir cuáles son de maquillaje y cuáles de sangre.


End file.
